The Search
by Seiryuu Girl
Summary: A sequel to Sibling Rivalry. What do you do when the only person you've ever loved leaves and never contacts you again? Tobias, the reincarnation of Tomo, has to go through this very torture. Strong shounen ai/mild yaoi.
1. Depression?

The Search  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Now, this is going to be a fairly long authors note, because I have to explain what I'm doing. Well, this is a sequel to SR. It's set about six months after the exchange trip and is still about Tobias and Akira and their love. Seeing as I'm mean, they have a much bigger obstacle than Mia this time. Both Tobias and Mia have discovered their powers and all their memories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY.  
  
Tobias checked through the mail listlessly.  
  
"Bill... bill... bill... catalogue... one of those stupid raffles that cost about fifteen dollars to enter and you never win... bill... that's all," he said to himself, sorting through the letters. "As usual, nothing for me."  
  
"Tobias, anything for me?" Mia asked brightly. It was her birthday in a few days, and she was expecting cards from relatives that she'd never met but still sent her money every year.  
  
"No. Unless you want a bill," said Tobias.  
  
"Seiryuu, Tobias, I thought Ryuuen would get you out of this stupid depression," swore Mia. "Seriously, you he hasn't dumped you, has he?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," said Tobias, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Then be happy! He's cute, he's sweet, and he likes you, even though he knows who you were!" Mia said.  
  
"Is my private life any of your business?" Tobias questioned rhetorically.  
  
Mia answered anyway. "You being depressed is. Don't think Mum and Dad haven't noticed. They have."  
  
"Well, good for them, they can imagine things as well. I'm not depressed, I'm very happy. Really," Tobias said, smiling. "See? Not depressed."  
  
"If you say so," Mia said. The issue of Akira had brought the twins closer together. After the boy gone back to Japan, Mia had comforted Tobias. She had been changed a lot, she was now doing her best at school, and Jenna had become her best friend.  
  
"I do say so," Tobias said. He went into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Sitting down on his bed, Tobias let his tears flow without restraint. He had loved Akira with all his heart, and for so long he'd believed the other teenager had loved him too.  
  
"What crap," he whispered to himself. "How could anyone love me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it was too difficult," a voice said from the window. Tobias looked around quickly to see the ever-smiling face of Ryuuen there. Not exactly who he had hoped for.  
  
"Hi Ryuu-chan," Tobias said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Hey, Tobias, what's got you so upset?" Ryuuen asked, climbing in through the open window.  
  
"Nothing..." lied Tobias pathetically.  
  
"Sure, I believe that. Really, it isn't *still* that bastard, is it?" inquired Ryuuen.  
  
"He wasn't a bastard," said Tobias. His tears had started again.  
  
"Look, Tobias, no offence to your taste, but he was. I mean, I understand that you were in love with him. I understand that he had to go back. But to never write? Never contact you ever again? That makes a bastard in my opinion," said Ryuuen.  
  
"He must have a reason," Tobias said. He was starting to not even believe it himself.  
  
"Yeah, he used you. He thought 'oh, there's a cute guy, probably easy to get in bed'. He used you and then he dumped you. You know it. He was Nakago, after all," said Ryuuen, wrapping his arm around Tobias' shoulders comfortingly.  
  
Tobias pushed him away. "I was Tomo, Ryuuen. Am I a perverted, masochistic creep?"  
  
"No, you're not. But you do like that awful opera stuff, and the make-up. You have some of his qualities," Ryuuen stated. "Just the same as I'm partly Nuriko."  
  
"Yeah, you have the self-sacrificing crap down pat," Tobias said sharply. "Look, Ryuuen, you're great, but find yourself a better boyfriend. Someone who loves you."  
  
"But I love you, Tobias. You need someone to love you, and it's not going to be Akira. He's gone, and he probably still laughs to all his friends about that idiot back in Australia," Ryuuen said harshly.  
  
Tobias realised that this was probably true, but he didn't want to hear it. "Look, Ryuuen, leave me alone. I don't want to hear that I'm being stupid. I get it all the time."  
  
Ryuuen didn't protest, he simply kissed Tobias on the cheek and climbed out the window. "Think about it, Tobias," he said, by way of goodbye.  
  
Tobias did think about it, but every time he tried to convince himself that Akira had never loved him, he remembered the boy's beautiful eyes and delighted smile when Tobias had told him for the first ever time he loved him. The first kiss... the first time Tobias had ever made love...  
  
Why can't I forget? he asked in his mind. What's wrong with me? Akira never loved me, he lied to me! He made me feel like this. It's all his fault!  
  
"It's all your fault," Tobias whispered to the framed picture he had beside his bed.  
  
Liza Henderson sat up late at night, worrying about her son. She couldn't imagine the hurt the boy was going through. She had been through her share of relationships, but never had she been subjected to anything like Tobias' pain. The only thing she could think of that would help was seeing Akira, and that was a hopeless cause, wasn't it?  
  
"Isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Isn't what?" her husband asked. Apparently he had not been sleeping either.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, Mark, and I realised that perhaps the only way to help Tobias is for him to see Akira again..." Liza explained.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But that's a hopeless cause," said Mark.  
  
"That's what I thought... but isn't worthwhile to try? Just to make sure it isn't impossible." Liza fixed her husband with a questioning stare.  
  
"But if Tobias finds Akira hates him, won't he be hurt even more?" Mr Henderson asked.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, what Tobias is upset about is the disappointment. Every weekday ever since Akira left he's been checking the mail to see if he's gotten a letter. Every time he's been disappointed. Every time, Mark. He doesn't know what's going on, and that's why he's depressed. It's not the rejection that's hurting him, it's the not knowing whether he's rejected or not," said Mrs Henderson.  
  
"Why doesn't he just give up? That Ryuuen boy he's going out with is nice, and he loves Tobias," commented Mark.  
  
"He doesn't give up because you can't choose who you fall in love with. Tobias loved Akira, and he still does, even if those feelings weren't returned. Ryuuen is great, you're right. But Ryuuen isn't Akira, and that's Tobias' problem. No one is Akira but Akira," sighed Liza.  
  
"You're going on with your psychologist talk again," Mark remarked.  
  
"Sorry. What I mean is Tobias wants every boy to be like Akira. Ryuuen has come closest, that's why they're still together," explained Liza. "It's a subconscious thing. Happens a lot. People tend to model later relationships on their first love, especially if they still love that person."  
  
"So you mean if you left, I'd go around looking for someone like you?" questioned Mark.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't go. There aren't enough yous for me to find another one," joked Mr Henderson.  
  
"I wasn't intending on leaving. I think that perhaps we could... push Tobias in the right direction. Perhaps... suggest he go to Japan?" Liza said.  
  
"Go to Japan?" Mr Henderson asked in shock. "We were talking about that?"  
  
"Of course. How else is he going to find Akira? In the phone book?"  
  
"I guess not... we don't have enough money for that though," said Mark in a worried tone.  
  
"No... maybe Tobias can get a job," suggested Liza.  
  
"A job? Where? I'm not having him working at McDonalds or anything," said Mr Henderson. He was a chef, and hated take-away shops.  
  
"I wouldn't even think about it! No... maybe we can get the money from our savings account..." Mrs Henderson mused.  
  
"The one we were keeping for a holiday around the world when the kids leave home?" Mark asked, amazed that his wife would be willing to sacrifice this.  
  
"Yes. I think that Tobias' mental health is more important than a holiday. He could be suicidal, for all we know," said Mrs Henderson.  
  
Her husband bit his lip. "You're right. Do you want to tell him tomorrow?"  
  
"No, no. He won't go if we suggest it. We have to put the idea into his head, so he thinks he thought of it. That way he'll want to go," Tobias' mother said. Her husband nodded in agreement. 


	2. lllusions and mistakes

The Search  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi shall always belong to Watase Yuu and her affiliates, and I'll always be a girl who sits and types fanfiction when she really should be doing homework. I don't own the Harry Potter quote that Mia says either.  
  
Zettai Reido, THANK YOU! I really appreciate your reviews, they're great. I'm glad you like the story that much... I honestly think you're overstating my talents a little, but I try to be as good as I can. Of course Akira didn't just leave... well, he had to go home with his class, but he isn't not contacting Tobias for a reason, and it definitely isn't his choice. In fact, he's just as miserable as Tobias is, if not more so.  
  
  
  
Tobias sat watching illusions of his memories. It was a habit of his, and one of the only ways he could escape his feelings. He saw again the first time he met Akira, and his costume which he had shown the boy. Tobias saw the time Akira had thought he was telling him to shut up, and the time they shared their memories.  
  
Mia opened the door without even bothering to knock. She had given up, Tobias never answered. Upon seeing Tobias watching his shin (he had made one after he had remembered his power), and sighing softly, she spoke carefully.  
  
"You can't live in memories," she said, shaking her head at her brother and giving him a patronising look. "Haven't you read the first Harry Potter book?" She put on a gruff voice that was meant to sound old and male but really sounded ridiculous. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
  
"Oh, shut up and go away. That's just a book anyway," Tobias yelled, throwing shin at Mia.  
  
"Hey, I thought you loved this stupid clam," she said, pocketing it. "I think you'd better not use this thing. Maybe I can sell it to a weird stuff shop..."  
  
"If you dare I'll get Ryuuen to punch you into a wall," said Tobias.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet. You're getting your boyfriend to bash up your mean little sister," remarked Mia laughing. She wasn't being cruel, but simply making Tobias angry so he would get his mind off things.  
  
"Mia, you're only ten minutes younger than me," Tobias sighed. Mia's teasing had no effect other than depressing him further.  
  
"Nine and a half, actually," corrected Mia, sitting down. "Seriously, Tobias, you can't sit here and waste away. Either do something about it or give up and be as happy as you can with Ryuuen."  
  
"Give up? How can I? Have you ever loved anyone, Mia?" asked Tobias angrily.  
  
"Yup," Mia said in an infuriatingly complacent tone. "Remember?"  
  
"Then -" Tobias started. "Oh... sorry."  
  
"We've been over this and over this. Tobias, he's gone. He isn't coming back. He's not going to contact you. He's not going to mourn for you if you waste away in your room staring at a clam." Mia paused. "Ryuuen will. He cares for you. Seiryuu knows he would have dumped you ages ago if he didn't. He's sweet, nice and pretty much the perfect boyfriend for you," she finished.  
  
"You don't understand, Mia. No one does. I am still in love with Akira. I've been in love with Akira ever since that first time he kissed me. I think... that I am never really going to be happy without Akira," said Tobias. He knew he should cry, but for some reason the tears didn't want to come.  
  
"You are really, truly in love? Tobias, that *is* stupid," Mia stated. "Look, the guy hasn't spoken to you in half a year. Surely you can't still believe he cares for you?"  
  
"I don't... I know he probably hates me. Like Ryuuen said, he's probably having a great laugh back at home. Laughing at the boy who couldn't stop crying when he said goodbye. Laughing at the boy who actually thought Nakago was capable of love. Laughing at the stupid, pathetic boy who sends him letters all the time, knowing deep down he'll never get a reply. But... I still love him," sighed Tobias. He was looking at his photograph again, and tears were threatening to spill.  
  
"You mean that even if Akira hates you and was just playing around with your feelings, you still love him?" Mia asked incredulously. Tobias nodded, and his sister raised her eyebrows. "Tobias, you're as bad as Tomo was."  
  
"What?" Tobias asked, his eyes snapping towards Mia. "I'm not like him, Mia! Just like you're not like Soi."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Look, Tobias, I wasn't saying you are. I said you're as bad as him. Remember, Tomo did what he though Nakago would want. Even though he knew Nakago was using him. He knew, but it didn't stop him. Tobias, he died because of that." Mia fixed Tobias with a piercing stare.  
  
"He did. But... I'm not going to die," Tobias said. He had gone back to looking at the photo.  
  
"You're just going to live like this forever, are you?" Mia asked. She sat down next to her brother. "Doing this... is not going to help. It's only going to hurt you and everyone around you." She passed Tobias a tissue from the box on his chest of drawers, and he wiped his eyes.  
  
"It's already hurting me, Mia. It's hurting Ryuuen as well, and probably you. But... how can I forget?" Tobias asked. He sniffed loudly.  
  
"To be blunt, Tobias, don't. Look, I didn't come here to just talk about this... what I wanted to say... I heard Mum and Dad talking last night..." started Mia.  
  
"About?" inquired Tobias curiously, with an expression of slight interest.  
  
"Uh... you," Mia admitted. "They... you know Mum, Tobias. She's a brilliant psychologist, and I've seen her analysing you more than once... she says... that you should uh... go to Japan."  
  
"What?" Tobias cried. "Go to Japan? And what should I do there?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Tobias. You know what you are going to do there," Mia said seriously. "And... I... think it's the best idea I've heard for a long time."  
  
"My own mother is going to send me off to Japan in the faint hope I'll crash into him in the street, is she? Does she have any idea how dangerous that is?" asked Tobias. He was no longer sad, but instead furious.  
  
"Mum? I doubt it. She's off in her own little Liza Henderson world all the time. But I, being the wonderful and intelligent Mia Henderson who had both feet firmly on the ground, do. And I, of course, have a plan," Mia said. She spoiled the show of dramatics by snorting loudly with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Mia, as an actor with an interest in the future of drama, I advise you to never act. Ever," Tobias said, laughing.  
  
Mia giggled. "Well, I don't really want to, so don't worry. Anyway, I was thinking..." she whispered in Tobias' ear.  
  
  
  
A few days later, after Tobias had clarified the idea with his parents, he sat by the phone.  
  
"To call Ryuuen, or not to call Ryuuen?" he said to himself. "That is the *true* question."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Tobias picked it up, trying to ignore the rising feeling he always got in such situations.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Tobias?" a voice inquired from the other end. A very familiar, distinctly Japanese voice.  
  
"What the hell?" Tobias asked incredulously. "Oh, funny joke Mia."  
  
"Tobias, this isn't a joke," Akira's voice said. He was whispering, and it sounded like he was trying not to be heard.  
  
Tobias felt like he was about to faint. "Then... why... oh Seiryuu."  
  
"Look, Tobias, I'm sorry," Akira said frantically. "You have to know this..."  
  
Tobias' complete disbelief was replaced by rage. "WHAT?" he yelled into the phone. "YOU'RE SORRY? I AM TOO! FOR EVER ACTUALLY CARING FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU! YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO ME FOR SIX MONTHS! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?"  
  
At his house, Akira could almost feel Tobias' ire. "I..." he said. He had expected Tobias to be angry, but not that angry.  
  
"What? You don't understand? I didn't expect you to!" Tobias cried. He was a little calmer, but still hardly collected.  
  
"I realise... I've hurt you, my Tobias," Akira said carefully. "But..."  
  
"I don't belong to you!" Tobias said. "I have a boyfriend, Akira! One who's not going to pack up and then contact me six months later over the phone! Now excuse me, but I have to call him. Goodbye." Tobias slammed the phone down, then realised what he had just done.  
  
"Oh crap..." he said, banging his head against the table. 


	3. Telling stories

The Search  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Uh.. Chibigreenwizardmon, in answer to your question, they learnt of their identities in the six month gap between this story and the other one. About Akira... well, it's all going to be revealed eventually. Zettai, you're right, it is a little more serious that his parents simply forbidding him to speak to Tobias. Disclaimer: Today, I added to my dead Gameboy battery collection (right after defeating a difficult boss and not saving the game, I might add). I found five cents under the couch. I even rediscovered the joys of those weird thick grey-lead pencils I used to use in Prep. However, one thing I did not do was buy Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
  
  
"You did WHAT?" Mia asked incredulously. She was staring at Tobias in a way that made him feel as if he'd just grown an extra head. "You idiot."  
  
"I know I'm an idiot," Tobias said. He started to pace around Mia's untidy room, nearly tripping over a pile of NQD clothing (this was Mia's term, an abbreviation that stood for Not Quite Dirty, meaning clothes that had been worn once, but were still relatively clean). "But... I just got so angry..."  
  
Mia slapped a hand to her forehead, flattening a few strands of crimson hair. "So you yelled at someone you love? Someone who called to say sorry?"  
  
"I... yes. I did... Well, at first I was really shocked... and then I yelled. Then when he tried to explain I... hung up," Tobias clarified. He sat down on a chair and started staring at the floor.  
  
Mia sighed. "Look, at least you know he cares. I mean, if he was using you or he hates you, why should he contact you?" she asked. Her level- headedness was useful in situations of strong emotion. Unlike her twin brother's highly strung and dreamy 'artist's personality', Mia was, as she herself professed, 'a girl who doesn't let her heart rule her head'.  
  
"I suppose that's true..." Tobias said. "Hey, Mia, it is tomorrow that's our birthday, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. How could you forget?"  
  
"You only remember because people give you stuff," her brother commented.  
  
"So? Free stuff is good... except when it's from Auntie Edith," joked Mia. She still hadn't forgiven her great-aunt for giving her what she called 'granny undies' in size twenty-six when she was thirteen.  
  
"She could hardly give you anything, seeing as she died a year ago," Tobias said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nah, she's going to haunt me from the grave by getting into the minds of all those stupid people who give me money every year and force them to send me barbie dolls and fluoro pink teddy bears," Mia said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, if you were an evil old woman who hated her niece, you couldn't let her actually get *good* stuff, now could you?"  
  
"Of course not," laughed Tobias.  
  
At that moment, Mrs Henderson walked in, "Now, I advise you to go and get ready," she said. "We're going to Grandma's house, she wants you to stay overnight for your birthday."  
  
"Oh, why me?" Mia asked in a tone that suggested all the world's evils had suddenly been thrown upon her. "Grandma's almost as evil as Auntie Edith, Mum."  
  
"Your Auntie Edith wasn't that bad. She just had an underwear obsession," Liza said. "Hey, at least she didn't give you a dominatrix outfit for when you turned sixteen."  
  
"Oh GROSS, Mum!" Mia yelled. "The images!"  
  
"It wasn't funny at the time," Mrs Henderson said, sounding a little miffed. "I still have, it actually..." she mused.  
  
"Do us a favour and keep it under lock and key in case you get really drunk, Mum," Tobias said.  
  
"I've never gotten *that* drunk... except maybe at Christmas in 1990... that was when I vomited all over Auntie Edith's husband Norbert," groaned the twins' mother.  
  
"Oooh, I've never heard this story Mum. What happened?" Mia inquired.  
  
"Yeah, tell us Mum," added Tobias.  
  
"Well... you two were five at the time... it was about ten o'clock, and everyone was about to go home. Then Liam and Ray came, this was before they got together... and they brought what they told me was a flask of water. I drank the lot, because it was quite small, and I was thirsty.... turned out they'd given me an entire bottle of vodka."  
  
Tobias cracked up laughing. "Reminds me of a story Thompson-sensei told us. Apparently she went to Japan once, and she was at a party with a few Japanese friends. She was sitting there, sipping at her sake, and didn't notice that someone kept filling the little cup when she wasn't looking. She ended up so drunk she couldn't walk straight. Someone had to carry her to her hotel room."  
  
"Somehow, I can't imagine that woman drunk," Mia commented.  
  
"Neither can I," Tobias said. "I have to admit, I'd be very funny though."  
  
"Look, as interesting as drunk Japanese teachers are, you have to get ready. Hurry up," Mr Henderson said through the door.  
  
"Oh hello Mark," his wife said. "You heard that conversation, did you?"  
  
"Well, I heard from the bit about Christmas. That was a good year, actually," Mr Henderson said. "Remember Mia vomited too? She ate too much Pavlova."  
  
"The international year of puke..." Tobias said, testing the words. "I like it."  
  
"You would," said Mia dryly. "I remember that. I felt so sick." She grimaced at the memory  
  
"Eating seven pieces of meringue generally does that to a person," said Mr Henderson, grinning.  
  
"I was *five*, Dad. How could I have known any better?" Mia asked defensively.  
  
"Anyway, get moving," Mark said. "You have to be ready by eight."  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang loudly, and Tobias ran to get it. He was in his best suit, and his charcoal hair was tied back neatly. Ryuuen stood on the threshold, with a bunch of flowers and a neatly wrapped present.  
  
"Um... who died?" he asked, looking Tobias up and down.  
  
"Eh? Oh, the clothes. No one died. I'm off to my Grandma's for my birthday... come to think of it, you'd better plan my funeral," Tobias said.  
  
"Why?" Ryuuen asked, confused. He handed Tobias the roses and the present, and allowed himself in.  
  
"My Grandma is deadly, trust me. She thinks that there's a limit to the amount of fun you can have in one day. Nothing over two hours," joked Tobias, putting the red flowers into a vase.  
  
"I suppose her house is rather boring then," commented Ryuuen.  
  
"Boring doesn't even describe it properly. More like mind-numbingly dull," Tobias said. "After a few days there you'd think the Late Night Home Shopping Show was wonderful."  
  
Ryuuen made a face. "I'm glad I caught you then. I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I though you'd probably be doing something," he said. "Go on, open the present."  
  
Tobias carefully peeled off the sticky tape from the shiny gold paper the present was wrapped in. He loved opening gifts, in his opinion it was the best part. He slowly pulled off the wrappings, making sure the paper was intact. His mother enjoyed recycling it.  
  
A box, covered in Chinese characters, was underneath. It was a rectangular one, quite large, and thin. Tobias knew Ryuuen was very good at shopping, his major passion, and would buy a very pleasing gift. He opened the box, and saw what looked like red and black fabric underneath. He pulled it out, and saw a full Ching costume, exactly like the one Tomo had worn.  
  
"Wow, Ryuuen," Tobias gasped. "That's much better than the one I made."  
  
"I thought so," agreed Ryuuen. "This one is made for you."  
  
"Made for me?" Tobias asked, amazed.  
  
"Yup. I got a woman I know who sews to do it for me," Ryuuen said proudly. "Mia drew Tomo, and your mother gave me your measurements."  
  
Tobias smiled, although the expression didn't reach his yellow eyes, which were looking, as always, dreamy. "Thank you Ryuuen."  
  
"Well, I think it's a special gift for a special person," Ryuuen said. He kissed Tobias on the cheek. "Anyway, I'd better go."  
  
"Oh... goodbye," Tobias said, trying to conceal the relief he felt. He had been worried he would be forced to mention Japan. Tobias knew that doing what he wanted to do meant dumping Ryuuen, the purple-haired teenager would think it a little odd if his boyfriend took him to Japan to look for someone that he knew Tobias still cared for.  
  
Ryuuen waved, and left through the opened door. Tobias watched for a little while as the former harem "girl's" striking amethyst hair was blown about in the strong wind, wondering why everything was so wrong. 


	4. The chapter I am too lazy to think of a ...

The Search  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-chan! Skippy... he'll be okay, I promise. I am using original names, Ryuuen is just a one of. If you remember, he was referred to before he actually featured, so I had to call him something recognisable. Akira isn't hurting anyone on purpose and... well, just read this chapter. Chibi, I agree, the image of Nuriko/Tomo is scary... but they definitely won't be together for long. As for Mia throwing up, that comes from my own experience. (Christmas at my house is crazy.) Zettai, I'm thinking about doing just that. I love Nuriko/Hotohori almost as much as I love Tomo/Nakago, and it will be part of the story somehow, you can guarantee it. That Japanese story comes from fact, unfortunately. Never drink sake with Japanese people, they think getting you drunk is extremely entertaining.  
  
  
  
The cool late autumn sun shone through Akira's window, leaving an array of shadows all over his bed. He rolled over, hoping to get a few minutes extra sleep.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"AKIRA, GET UP YOU BRAT!" his mother's voice screeched from the kitchen. Her American accented Japanese was harsh and grating at such an early hour. The blonde boy covered his ears with his hands. His mother had the most annoying voice he'd ever heard in his life. Sometimes, when he was in less than charitable moods, he hardly wondered why his father had left.  
  
"GET UP!" Mrs Roberts yelled again.  
  
"I'm coming," Akira muttered, climbing out of bed. In a whisper, he added. "Not that I really want to."  
  
He pulled off his nightshirt, and grabbed a pair of jeans from his cupboard, which was ordered by colour, type and whether he liked the garment much. Akira slipped on his only clean shirt, an ancient black one that had been through the wash with a tissue and had little white dots as a result. Sighing, he walked down the hallway, feeling the tatami mats tickle his bare feet slightly.  
  
He was met by his mother. She appeared to be in a horrible mood, and her blue eyes, so like her son's, flashed dangerously.  
  
"Brat, I'll be at work today. Don't do anything at all, especially not contact that stupid fag. If you do, your life will not be worth living. Do I make myself clear?" she growled.  
  
Akira nodded mutely. He was afraid of his mother when she was like this, and although she never had carried out any of her threats and hurt him, he knew she was totally capable of it. She studied judo and karate, and once had even taken kendo classes. Akira was terrible at all fighting.  
  
"I can't hear you," said Mrs Roberts in a sickly sweet tone. "Want to say it again?"  
  
"I... I... I will not do anything at all," Akira stuttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Better. Bye brat," Mrs Roberts said, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Akira couldn't help but smile when she had gone, relieved she had not yelled more. His mother had always been like this, to others if not to him. When she had discovered his relationship with Tobias, she had exploded. Akira shuddered at the memory, his mother had called him some unrepeatable things.  
  
This reminded him of his earlier phone-call. The words had hurt. The insults were hard to take in themselves, but it was something else that bothered Akira.  
  
Tobias had someone else. The blue-eyed teenager hardly blamed his former boyfriend, after all, he hadn't been contacted for half a year. However, for some reason it still hurt. Akira couldn't help but think Tobias' new love had to be wonderful. Better than me, an idiot who can't even speak properly, he thought.  
  
Akira shook his head to break away from the dark thoughts. He had been more than a little lonely away from Tobias, but he also knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't leave home, because he had no money and nowhere to go. Even if he contacted Tobias, he'd just be screamed at again. That and his mother would undoubtedly find out, you could only sneak out at one in the morning once.  
  
He grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. Flipping through soap operas, news programs and a documentary on the reproduction of a rare species of marsh frog, and more soapies, he yawned loudly, a habit he had picked up from Mia.  
  
"This is boring," he said in English, then laughed. "I wish he was here..." Akira added in a sad tone. "But he doesn't love me, at least not anymore... maybe he never did..."  
  
Akira shook his head again. He hated those thoughts. He decided that a little soap opera watching would at least put him off thinking. He flipped the television on again, and started watching a version of "Days of our Lives" dubbed in Japanese.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Australia, Tobias Henderson was also deeply bored. There were no videos, not even a My Little Pony that Mia had watched when she was three. Apparently his grandmother had seen fit to throw it away.  
  
"Well, isn't this exciting?" Mia asked him dryly. His grandmother had her friends over, a bunch of extremely dull old ladies who, after telling Tobias and Mia what intelligent and good-looking children they were, had started having a conversation about the latest gossip.  
  
Tobias snorted. "Riveting," he said. "As much as I want to hear about the male nurse at the home's relationship with his girlfriend, I think I'll go and sit in our room."  
  
"Sounds like a good option," Mia said. She and Tobias both got up and walked down the hall.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Tobias stretched luxuriously.  
  
"This is just as boring," he commented. "Anything interesting to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I don't think so. Hey, wait a minute. What about Japan?" Mia asked.  
  
"It's a country that's in Asia," said Tobias.  
  
"Oh, very witty. I meant, what's happening about it? You talked to Ryuuen, right?" inquired Mia.  
  
"Uh... no," admitted Tobias. "Don't look at me like that!" he protested. Mia had raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, Tobias, why didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Tobias laid back on his bed. "Well... I know that I'm going to have to dump him for this to work... and he's going to hate me," he said to the ceiling.  
  
"He's not, Tobias. He puts up with all the crap you go on with already. Ryuuen loves you. He'd probably be hurt, yes, but he won't hate you and he will come to Japan," argued Mia.  
  
"He really does love me, doesn't he?" Tobias mused. "I wish he didn't..."  
  
Mia shook her head. "Tobias, you have no idea. Ryuuen can't help it. Could you help loving Akira?"  
  
"No... I couldn't... ah, now that brings back a few funny memories," said Tobias. He laughed lightly.  
  
"What funny memories?" Mia questioned. "Actually, there's a lot of stuff you never told me. How did you get together, for one thing?"  
  
"Can I answer the first question first?" said Tobias.  
  
"Of course," Mia replied.  
  
"Well, it was a few days into Akira's trip here... and I was showing him my Ching stuff... and he said something about Tomo in Japanese, obviously he recognised me. You have to understand that at the time I didn't want to be gay. So, when I thought he sounded beautiful in Japanese, I was more than a little annoyed at myself. I shook my head, actually. Then he gave me this adorable look, I think he was wondering what I was thinking about, and I thought he looked like an angel. I didn't want to think that either. So I told myself to shut up... aloud," Tobias explained, now looking at Mia.  
  
"And poor old Akira thought you were talking to him?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yes, he did. He looked it up, and then stormed off in a huff. I remember a little then, when he's angry he's a lot like Nakago," Tobias answered. "I also thought his walk was sexy, which it definitely is..."  
  
Mia nodded. "Definitely. He's so confident... or he was when he was here. Apparently, according to one of the other exchange students, he was a loner at school. Still is, only now he's all depressed and sits down looking at the floor instead of laughing to himself like he used to," she said.  
  
"You mean he might be missing me?" Tobias asked hopefully. He wanted Akira to still love him.  
  
"He is," Mia said. "Well, that's what Makoto said, anyway. He's that rich boy."  
  
"You mean that one with the brown hair and pretty eyes?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Yeah, him. He's really cute, actually. Has all the girls and some of the guys after him," Mia commented.  
  
'He's bi?" Tobias asked, interested. "So's Ryuuen, actually."  
  
"I guess he is, seeing as he's currently dating a guy... but I really wouldn't think about matchmaking, Tobias..." Mia warned.  
  
"Oh, Mia. That's not fair," Tobias complained.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "I think you'll be doing enough for yourself. Hey, you didn't answer my question before, how did you get him?"  
  
"How? Well... he got rid of Killer for me... you have noticed that the guy leaves me alone now? Well, that was Akira. He didn't fight him, but he just 'allowed' the guy to fall over into a puddle. He helped me up (Killer had already pushed me over)... ah... that was the first time he ever held my hand..." Tobias had a dreamy smile on his face "Sorry. Uh.. back to the story... I realised exactly how incredibly sexy he was then, and I gave up fighting my feelings. That night was the night I confessed to you, and afterwards I went to take a shower - "  
  
Tobias was cut off by Mia. "He didn't walk in on you, did he?" she asked.  
  
"NO!" Tobias cried. "Uh... that would have just been embarrassing. I heard him yell something in Japanese, and thinking he might be hurt, pulled a towel around my waist and ran to his room. He was sitting there, looking a little distressed. Then he looked at me... uh, for a little *too* long."  
  
Mia snicked at this. "You mean he perved on you," she commented."  
  
"I suppose so. Not that I really minded. He... well, basically we ended up kissing."  
  
"How... cute," Mia remarked. "I'm seriously surprised you didn't take it further, being half-naked and wet and all."  
  
"I was an innocent little boy at the time. We ended up talking a lot about our pasts," Tobias explained.  
  
"So that was the morning you were all psycho, wasn't it?" Mia asked. "Well, Akira was too, really."  
  
"Yes, it was. I couldn't think about anything else but him, and how good he felt, and what a good kisser he was," Tobias said.  
  
"He is? How adorable. What else is he good at, hmm?" inquired Mia.  
  
Tobias blushed. "A lot of things," he said finally.  
  
Mia smirked. "Not embarrassed, are you?" she asked snidely.  
  
"Of course not," Tobias laughed. He got up suddenly. "Hey, I think those ladies are gone now. Do you want to go and talk to Grandma?"  
  
"Alright," agreed Mia.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Makoto... I think I gave enough clues here for you to figure out who he is, right? 


	5. Messing about with clams (anyone else se...

The Search  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, plot and world of Fushigi Yuugi all belong to Watase Yuu and her assorted affiliates, as much as I'd appreciate owning them.  
  
Allie, I will be using Nuriko/Hotohori (Ryuuen/Makoto) and I agree with you totally about Houki. Of course I'm going to get Tobias and Akira back together. I'm evil, but I'm not that evil.  
  
  
  
Tobias stared at the blank television.  
  
"You see, then Betty said 'no, Jesse the nurse really loves Catherine!' And I was so surprised, because..." his grandmother droned on. It seemed that she thought Tobias needed a full summary of the conversation he'd missed out on.  
  
Mia, upon walking into the room behind her grandma, started to make stupid faces, imitating old Mrs Henderson. Her brother giggled.  
  
"Yes, that really is funny, isn't it?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Tobias said. He smiled at Mia, who was now pretending to fall asleep. "Grandma, what about we watch TV?" he suggested.  
  
"Not today," she said. "I have a great plan."  
  
"What is it, Nan?" Tobias asked, feeling a sense of great foreboding.  
  
"We're going to pretend we're in the days before electricity!" the twins' Grandmother exclaimed. She was bursting with excitement.  
  
Mia pretended to cry. "This sucks," she mouthed to Tobias.  
  
He nodded at her. "Sounds like a great idea," he said to his Grandma, pretending to be interested.  
  
"Isn't it just? Betty suggested it, she's such a dear," the old woman gushed. She giggled. "Oooh, I'd better turn the power off!"  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone to cheat and have a hot shower," remarked Mia snidely.  
  
Tobias looked like he was about to faint. "No hot showers?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, Toby," old Mrs Henderson scolded. "No power at all."  
  
Tobias felt a sudden urge to yell out 'noooooooooooo!'. He decided to control himself, however. "Oh... alright then." I hope Mia's brought Shin... he thought.  
  
"I've got the clam. It's in my bag, front pocket" she whispered, as though reading her brother's mind.  
  
Tobias let his shoulders drop from their tense position. He could escape with Shin and no one would be any the wiser.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Tobias and Mia were sitting, listening to their grandmother talk on and on (and on and on and on) about her husband, who had died a few years ago.  
  
"And do you remember the time when he bought that hat, and..." she said. Tobias rolled his eyes at Mia, and she pretended to cough to hide her giggle.  
  
"Um... can I be excused?" Tobias asked suddenly.  
  
"That's fine, dear."  
  
Tobias went down the pink flowery hallway to his bedroom. He found Shin, as Mia had said, in the flap at the front if her bag. He grabbed the clam, and held it in his hand, wondering where he could go.  
  
He decided, and his blue symbol flashed into life on his left pelvis. Tobias hated having it in such a questionable place, it was plain embarrassing to have blue light glowing from his abdomen. Putting this thought out of his mind, he concentrated, and soon he was in a world of his own imagination.  
  
At first he wandered about his own ideas, lost in the worlds he had invented for himself. The worlds where there was no hate, and no breaking up and no one ever left without contact. He loved these places, for they were like his very own books, always with a happy ending.  
  
Tobias suddenly stopped flying, which was one of his favourite illusion- world activities, to think. He snapped his fingers, laughing the unnecessary and flamboyant act. The world changed around him to one of his own room at his house.  
  
His idea had been a good one. He wanted to practice what he was going to say to Ryuuen, and had figured that there could be nothing better than talking to the teenager himself.  
  
He smiled at the illusionary Ryuuen. It was hard but not impossible to think he was real.  
  
"Look, Ryuuen, I've been thinking lately," he said.  
  
"So have I," Ryuuen commented in a feminine voice. "Oh, wow, I'm doing it right now."  
  
"I didn't want you to say that..." Tobias said in a suspicious tone.  
  
"I did," Mia said. She had appeared next to Tobias suddenly. "When I saw the clam on your bed, I knew what you were doing. I think you need help here. I'm going to speak for Ryuuen."  
  
"That's... weird, Mia," Tobias said in confusion. "But it'll do."  
  
"Wait for a few minutes." The image of Mia disappeared.  
  
Tobias sat and waited, amusing himself with seeing what he could do to his room (the blue walls looked quite good). After about ten minutes, Ryuuen spoke again.  
  
"Hello," he said, in his own voice this time.  
  
"Hi... Well, as I was saying... Ryuu-chan, I really have been thinking about us, and our relationship..." Tobias said. He'd forgotten exactly what he had planned to say.  
  
"And?" Ryuuen prompted.  
  
"I think that you deserve better. I don't love you, I'm sorry. I still love Akira, and you shouldn't have to put up with that," said Tobias sincerely.  
  
"I understand," the illusion of Ryuuen said in a sad tone. Tobias wished his expression would change, the blank look was unnerving.  
  
"Hey, did you know you just made me cry?" Mia asked. Her disembodied voice simply added to Tobias' feeling of surreality.  
  
"I did?" Tobias inquired. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it was beautiful. It was sweet and noble and just exactly the right thing to say. I think more guys should be like that," Mia explained.  
  
"I'll write a book on great dumping speeches," said Tobias dryly. "Anyway, I haven't finished." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ryuu-chan, I really still want to be your friend... and if it wouldn't hurt you, can I ask you one favour?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryuuen seemed to say.  
  
"I... I have been wanting to go... and see him for a long time now... and you know Japanese... and I was wondering if you would consider coming?" admitted Tobias.  
  
"I... I would, yes. I'd do it for you, Tobias, because I want to make you happy," Ryuuen said. "If it makes you unhappy to be with me as a partner, then I'll be your friend. If you want me to help you, I will."  
  
"Whoa, Mia... uh... you really know Ryuuen," remarked Tobias, shocked.  
  
"You mean I know myself," stated Ryuuen.  
  
"What?" Tobias then computed the information, and his eyes went wide. "Mia, that was downright low!" he yelled. Tobias pulled himself from the illusion to see his sister and ex-boyfriend standing there. Ryuuen was looking at the ground, but Mia had a confident "Look, I just won" smile on her face.  
  
"I appreciate your sentiment," she said. "You didn't think I could *really* do that, did you?"  
  
"You are the biggest cow in the world sometimes, did you know that?" Tobias asked Mia affectionately. She giggled in an evil manner. Tobias turned to Ryuuen, whose face had a few silent tears running down it. "Oh... Ryuu- chan, I'm so sorry. I really don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"You didn't hurt me on purpose. I think you are wonderful. I... I love you, Tobias, but you don't love me. I can live with it. And... Tobias, I'd be happy to come to Japan with you. Like I said, all I've ever wanted to do is make you happy," Ryuuen said. He laughed suddenly, his rose-coloured eyes crinkling at the edges. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything in the holidays, gives me something to look forward to."  
  
Tobias grabbed Ryuuen around the middle and hugged him tightly. He had started to cry this time, his salty tears running into the shorter teenager's hair.  
  
"Hey, don't kill me," Ryuuen complained. "I can't breathe properly."  
  
Tobias let him go. "Sorry. I do like you Ryuuen... maybe I even love you, but it's friendship. I love you as a friend, and the second most wonderful person I've ever met in my entire life."  
  
"Second? What about me?" Mia asked, pretending to be insulted.  
  
"You're equal second," Tobias said. "Although you can be really annoying."  
  
"Thanks." Mia folded her arms and turned away from Tobias. "I'm not talking to you," she said in a childish tone, and then started to giggle. "I just can't do that!" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, you suffer from this rare disease that stops you from being able to shut up. It's called verbal diarrhoea," commented Tobias. "Anyway, as I was saying Ryuuen, I really appreciate your love. I honestly don't deserve it."  
  
"You do," Ryuuen said. "If anything, I don't deserve you." He smiled sadly. "Maybe I'll find my own Hotohori some day..."  
  
"Hotohori? Wasn't he one of the Suzaku?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes. He was the Emperor of Konan. He was noble, kind and beautiful," clarified Ryuuen. "Nuriko loved him."  
  
"You remember him that well?" Tobias asked. "I can understand how you feel then... Tomo may not have loved Nakago in the way I love Akira, I think he was incapable of that, but his feelings were intense..."  
  
"Same with Soi's," Mia said. "She really did love him though..."  
  
"Why should Tomo have been incapable of love?" Ryuuen asked, intrigued.  
  
Tobias bit his lip. "He was never loved by anyone. No one had ever even treated him with kindness in his life. The man who had given him his name hurt him, and then the people in his opera troupe. Even Nakago hurt him, though it wasn't physical."  
  
Ryuuen looked shocked. "All I can remember Nuriko thinking about the Seiryuu is that they must have been true personifications of evil. But they weren't, were they? They were confused, hurt and broken human beings," he mused.  
  
Tobias and Mia nodded in agreement.  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Sorry if Ryuuen was a little too sappy. I didn't mean him to be. And I did take liberties with Tomo's powers, but seeing as I am the author nothing's going to stop me doing that ^_^;. 


	6. Party!

The Search  
  
Disclaimer: My latest evil plan involved getting Watase Yuu to autograph my manga and then forging her signature on legal documents signing FY over to me, but unfortunately I missed her at the convention. Chibi Seiryuu Girl: In other words, she still doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Skippy, thanks for the comments. Yes, Makoto is Hotohori, and you're right about Nuriko and Ryuuen. They're different in some ways, and the same in others. Nuriko's emotional reactions to things are strong, and while Ryuuen's are strong as well, he's also been taught that he has to hide behind a brave face. Ryuuen did walk, Tobias' grandmother lives nearby to both him and the Hendersons. Thank you to Zettai as well. I love reading your reviews, they make my day a little better.  
  
  
  
Also, I am a total imbecile. Tomo's symbol is on the right side, not the left. I think I'll go and practice my laugh now to make it up to him...  
  
  
  
Tobias woke up the next morning feeling absolutely wonderful and free of all worry. Ryuuen had taken it as well as possible, and it was his birthday.  
  
"Mia! Get up!" he yelled at his sister. She was fast asleep and snoring loudly.  
  
"Go away... I don't want to go and see the bunnies..." Mia murmured, and rolled over.  
  
Tobias decided he didn't want to know. Climbing out of bed, he walked over silently and stood over his sister, his dark hair hanging in her face. "Look, Mia, get up, it's our birthday!" he screamed in her ear.  
  
"Yah!" Mia cried, sitting bolt upright. "You didn't need to do that!"  
  
"Well, Mia, I'm still a little peeved at you," Tobias said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"It all worked out for the best," she said defensively. "You would never have gotten around to it."  
  
"In my own time I would have. Anyway, I think you should rise and shine. The cold shower doesn't wait." Tobias cackled.  
  
"Oh, that is so not funny, *Tomo*," Mia teased.  
  
"Yes it is, *Soi*. At least Tomo's not named after a dairy substitute," commented Tobias. For some reason, he felt like having a 'friendly argument' with Mia.  
  
"Tomo the Homo," sang Mia. "Ha!"  
  
"How incredibly witty. You can rhyme and tell the truth at the same time! Oooh, look, so can I!" Tobias said sarcastically.  
  
Mia threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Toby!" she yelled. It hit her brother in the face, interrupting his laugh.  
  
Tobias shook his head. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" He threw the pillow back, hitting Mia in the stomach.  
  
A full out, feather-filled pillow war ensued, with the eventual victory of Mia due to the aid of some possibly unfair lightning. Their grandmother, who had obviously been woken up by the giggles and loud insults, wearily knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Mia laughed. Tobias was busy trying to shake off the charred feathers and static electricity cracking around his head.  
  
"What happened?" the old woman asked, upon seeing the mess.  
  
"Well, first she insulted me, and then I insulted her, and then she threw a pillow at me, and then - " Tobias said. Old Mrs Henderson raised her hand for him to stop.  
  
She gave both of them a look patented by their father, which Tobias liked to call 'the glare of overwhelming guilt'. Obviously it was something Mr Henderson had learnt from his mother. "Clean it up," she growled.  
  
A few hours later, the twins had showered, dressed and cleaned up the room. It still had a few feathers that had somehow permanently stuck on the ceiling, but in all other aspects everything was how it should have been.  
  
"That's better," old Mrs Henderson said. "Now, happy birthday, both of you. If you'll wait a minute, I'll get you your presents."  
  
Mia grinned at her brother. Tobias, who was wearing his costume, headdress and full make-up for the special occasion, grinned back, and then stopped, because it smudged the stripes.  
  
"Here you go," their grandmother said, passing a present to both Mia and Tobias.  
  
The twins' birthday was one of the best in years. All their relatives and friends came to celebrate, including Ray and Liam. The latter, upon having been told of Tobias' sexuality by his mother, seemed to think this made him some sort of protege, and wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Hey, Tobias, do you want tips on being a submissive or dominant partner?" Ray asked in Tobias' ear, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
Tobias was silently thanked Seiryuu for the gift of make-up that covered extensive blushes. "Um... I'll pass, thanks," he said.  
  
Liam grinned and joined in. "What about over-all guaranteed methods to get the man of your dreams?" he whispered.  
  
I've already had the man of my dreams, thought Tobias. Aloud, he said, "I don't need help, I can manage by myself."  
  
"You sure? Because some guys say that, when they do really. Hey, what about that guy? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Liam asked, pointing obviously at Ryuuen.  
  
"No... he's a friend. We went out for a while, but we're not together anymore," Tobias explained. He shot Ryuuen a "please save me" look.  
  
The purple-haired boy, recognising Tobias' plight, walked over to the table he was sitting at. Ray and Liam both smiled evilly at him and moved on to their next target. Tobias was reminded inexplicably of sharks.  
  
"Uh... hi, Tobias, hi Mr Everett, hi.... Mr Everett," Ryuuen said nervously. He knew that Liam had taken Ray's last name, but didn't quite know how to address them.  
  
Ray laughed. "Just Ray and Liam is fine, it gets far too confusing otherwise," he said. "Anyway, so you're one of us?"  
  
"Uh... I'm bi," Ryuuen said, embarrassed. "But I guess so, yes."  
  
Liam patted him on the back. "Girls as well, then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, not that I've ever had a girlfriend," Ryuuen said. "They all think I look too girly." This was true. Ryuuen's features were feminine to a far greater extent than Tobias'. He was sometimes mistaken for a female if he wore loose enough clothes to hide his flat chest.  
  
"Aaw, they have no taste then," sighed Ray laughing in a farce of flirtatiousness. His green eyes suddenly became serious. "You're a good looking guy, Ryuuen."  
  
Ryuuen blushed, and unfortunately for him, he was not wearing anything to hide it. "Um... uh... thank you," he said. "I... uh... I try to... I..."  
  
"Stutter a lot when I'm embarrassed?" suggested Tobias. "Look, Ray, Liam, I have to go for a minute..." He looked at Ryuuen for a second, who got the point.  
  
"Uh... me too," he said. They both scooted off.  
  
Ray and Liam shrugged to each other. "We could have had so much more fun there!" Ray sighed to his partner.  
  
"Well, it's a big party and there are plenty more people to have fun with. Hey, what about Mia?" asked Liam. He ran a hand through his untidy brown hair.  
  
"What can we annoy her about?" Ray inquired.  
  
"Tobias, of course. She'd know all about him," said Liam as though this was the most totally obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ray agreed. "Maybe we can ask about that sexy exchange student, the blonde, do you remember? Tobias' first boyfriend."  
  
"That guy was called Akira," Liam corrected. "Liza said Tobias hasn't gotten over him."  
  
"Oh..." Ray said, his sunny mood dampened a little. "Maybe that's why he dumped that cutie with the pretty eyes..."  
  
Liam raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't be looking at that guy yourself, would you?" he asked, jealousy lighting his tone.  
  
"He's what, eighteen?" Ray asked. "Even if I were, it's not like he'd want a thirty year old married man."  
  
Liam laughed. "I don't know... he was extremely embarrassed," he joked, pouting ridiculously.  
  
"He was embarrassed because I was teasing him. I mean, I could try that on Mark and he'd be embarrassed," Ray said, exasperated.  
  
"Now you're trying to crack onto our best friend's husband?" asked Liam in mock disbelief. He shook his head. "And I thought you loved me..."  
  
"I do," Ray said sincerely. "Very much so."  
  
Liam smiled. "Aaaw, that's so sweet," he said, giving Ray a hug. A few people turned to stare. "What? Never seen someone giving their partner a hug before?" he yelled at one unfortunate woman, who went white and tried to pretend she'd been looking at the painting on the wall above them.  
  
"Liam one, stupid woman zero," Ray joked. 


	7. Buses, Exams and True Love

The Search  
  
Disclaimer: I flat out refuse to write these anymore. There are only so many ways you can make them funny and I've tried all of them. If you really want to read one, look at the earlier chapters.  
  
Venus, FishyKittie, Skippy, Chibi and Ayatsuriningyo, thank you. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
  
  
Tobias had once thought he hated school. After all, he was teased ruthlessly by every faction, even the Computers and Chess Club which had only two members, both suffering major acne and thick tortoiseshell glasses. However, he now knew the truth.  
  
He didn't mind school itself. The building was rather nice, and the lessons were even okay most of the time. Not, it wasn't school Tobias hated. It was the people there.  
  
This thought had occurred to Tobias after one particularly bad day in which sixteen people had referred to him as 'faggot', and one had tried to punch him in the head. He owed Ryuuen for the favour in slamming the year nine into a nice cement wall.  
  
His exams were on and Tobias was as stressed out, as all are students during that time. He spent his days studying. About the only break he had was sleeping. Even Mia was starting to show the strain.  
  
Sitting down at the cold and rather unwelcoming desk, Tobias started his English exam. Only two more to go... he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Tobias stared out the window on the bus home. Mia was staying with Jenna for the day. Tobias supposed they were going shopping with Mia's money which she had gotten for her birthday.  
  
"Tobias?" Ryuuen asked tentatively. "You're in one of your moods again." The rose-eyed boy tapped Tobias on the shoulder gently. He normally liked being with the seventeen year old, but when Tobias was like this he was hard to put up with and it was testing even Ryuuen's patience.  
  
Tobias turned around sharply. "Eh? Oh... sorry Ryuu-chan."  
  
Ryuuen sighed. "That's alright, Tobias," he said. "Hey, have you booked the tickets yet? The holidays are in a few weeks."  
  
"Yes!" Tobias yelled, suddenly animated. "We're going on Qantas* on the eighteenth. That means we'll be spending Christmas in Japan, Ryuu-chan! Aren't you excited?"  
  
The former Suzaku seishi, far too used to Tobias' mood swings, smiled. "Of course," he said. "My father isn't too keen on the idea, but Mum is ecstatic."  
  
"The time's going to go by so slowly, isn't it?" Tobias asked happily. Suddenly he looked worried. "Oh, I have to do so many things... lets see... where he lives... what it's like there... where exactly his school is..."  
  
Ryuuen, suddenly remembering *why* Tobias was dragging him off to Japan, felt his stomach sink. It must have shown on his face, because Tobias stopped going on about the weather abruptly.  
  
"...Ah," he said. "Ryuu-chan, I... if you really don't want to come..." Tobias trailed off, unsure of how to put what he wanted to say. Ryuuen shook his head, however.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tobias," said Ryuuen. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual sunny grin. "Honestly."  
  
Tobias nodded. There was a long and uncomfortable pause in the conversation. Thinking quickly, he changed the subject. "Uh... how were your exams?"  
  
"I'm still alive, so I guess they were okay," joked Ryuuen. "Anyway, I've finished all mine now. No more school for me!"  
  
"I'll need to hire a new bodyguard," Tobias remarked.  
  
Ryuuen laughed. "What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," answered Tobias. "I have two subjects to go, English and Jap."  
  
"Well, I hope you do well," Ryuuen said. "Good luck."  
  
"I'll need it," said Tobias. "Hey... wasn't that your stop?"  
  
Ryuuen nodded, a smile playing around his lips. "I'm coming to tutor you in Japanese, remember," he said.  
  
Tobias hit his head with a hand. "I forgot... sorry. Ryuu-chan, I do have to warn you, I'm hopeless at Japanese."  
  
"You though Akira was hopeless at English, right?" asked Ryuuen. "... Well, you probably didn't, but he was, anyway. He was pretty good after I'd taught him though!"  
  
"He was fantastic before you taught him. He just became better at English. Anyway, even when he could speak he was rather quiet," mused Tobias. He became lost in memories again and this time Ryuuen didn't bother to bring him back to Earth.  
  
  
  
It was a cold day in the grounds of Omi Senior High. Most of the students were performing the usual teenage rituals of 'hanging'. Some were playing baseball against all logic. One, however, was performing a rather unusual activity.  
  
Akira Roberts was fast asleep, snoring happily on an abandoned seat near the music rooms.  
  
"Akira, wake up!" Makoto whispered in his ear. Makoto was Akira's best friend, a rich son of a prominent millionaire who had made it big in the early days of mobile phones.  
  
"Tobias..." muttered Akira. "Aishiteru... but I'm tired..."  
  
Makoto ignored this random babbling, he was used to it. Poking Akira gently, he soon forced the boy awake.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't say anything perverted," Akira pleaded, blue eyes snapping open.  
  
Makoto laughed. "I didn't understand you anyway. Half of it was English."  
  
"Ah... well, can you repeat it?" Akira asked. Makoto nodded, and told Akira what he'd said. "Just as I'd expected..."  
  
"What did you expect, Akira-kun?" Makoto didn't take English, so he didn't understand what his blonde friend had said. "I mean, I know you were talking about him, but..."  
  
Akira snorted. "Of course I was talking about him... what else do I talk about in my sleep?" He translated what he had said into Japanese, and blushed a little. "Uh... I suppose you can guess what it was about..."  
  
Makoto smiled. "It's okay, you really are in love... ah, what does it feel like?" he asked, sighing.  
  
"Like... ask a girl, Makoto, I'm not good at words," Akira said, embarrassed.  
  
"But you're gay!" protested Makoto.  
  
Akira looked annoyed. "You've known me for... about six years, isn't it? Have I ever been good with words?"  
  
Makoto shook his head. "... No," he said, unsure of where to conversation was going.  
  
"And you think that suddenly because I find out I love another guy I'll become a poet?"  
  
"You're right. Sorry," Makoto said. "Akira-kun, you know about me, right?"  
  
Akira laughed. "You mean you and that Houki girl?" he asked. "She's nice and all, but you don't love her, do you?"  
  
"Yes... Hey, Akira, can you keep a secret?" Makoto waited for Akira's nod, the continued. "Uh... to tell you the truth... I... well, there's someone I love already."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Um... he's sweet, and funny, and totally selfless, and he - " Makoto started.  
  
"Wait a second. He, Makoto?" interrupted Akira.  
  
Makoto nodded. "You hardly have any right to judge, Akira."  
  
"I wasn't judging, I was just saying I thought you didn't like dating guys because they were... what was it again?"  
  
"There's too much bias against it," Makoto explained. "But this guy... he's perfect. He's gorgeous too, with this amazing purple hair and pinky brown eyes..."  
  
Akira's jaw dropped. "Ryuuen..." he said. "Chou Ryuuen. I know him. But... hey, Makoto, he's Australian."  
  
"His name! Ryuuen! I'll remember it forever!" Makoto exclaimed. "... he's Australian?"  
  
"You made this guy up?" Akira asked in disbelief. "Or did you see a photo of him somewhere?"  
  
"No... he's weird... I think I made him up, but then I remember something totally about him... come to think of it, his name wasn't Ryuuen. Noriko? Was that it?"  
  
"Noriko's a girl's name, baka," Akira stated.  
  
"Then... he did look like a girl... and he wore dresses... but he was male, I know it," Makoto said.  
  
"You're in love with a crossdresser who you think is probably from your own mind... what did I do to deserve a friend like you... actually, cross that, I know... damn you, Seiryuu," muttered Akira. "Anyway, that's the bell. Back to class, lover-boy."  
  
"Oh, not like you can talk."  
  
*Basically the major Australian airline. It stands for Queensland and Northern Territory Airline Service, I think. 


End file.
